Starshipping Christmas
by Kitana Lunara
Summary: Very short sweet little Starshipping fic for Christmas. [ Yusei/Judai Yusei/Jaden ]


**Kitana: Just a short, sweet little Christmas fic for one of my favorite pairings. Enjoy~**

* * *

The snow gently floated down to the ground as night settled in over their home. Judai was the only one still awake, just finishing wrapping the last of his presents for his boyfriend. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted the other, curled up under a heap of blankets he'd thrown over him earlier that night. Really, all he could see was his spiky black hair sticking out and the faint rise and fall of the mound.

' _I swear, I'm the luckiest guy in the world.'_ He mused, mostly to himself.

' _I think he is. You're too good for him.'_ Yubel stated matter-of-factly, appearing at his side. ' _But I suppose he does take good care of you.'_

Judai only laughed softly and shook his head. Though they denied it, he knew Yubel really did care for Yusei almost as much as he did.

Getting up slowly, he placed the last present beneath the tree and stood back to admire his work. Normally, Yusei was the one burning the midnight oil to wrap for him, but the tables had turned this year. Yusei's work had asked him to come in tonight for some reason or another, forcing him to get all the wrapping done last night and leaving the poor engineer exhausted. Judai walked over to the other's side and pressed his lips up against his forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Yusei-chan," he murmured to him, smiling at the content sigh that took over his love. He looked far too peaceful to disturb, but there wasn't any room left on the couch for him and he knew they'd both be more comfortable in bed. "Come on, hon. Let's go…"

If Yusei stirred or heard him, he didn't show it.

"Alright, fine, but at least help me out a little here," he continued, just in case the other was conscious enough to hear him. Judai unburied the other until he was down to one blanket before he helped him put his arms around his neck so he could pick him up. He felt Yusei tense in his arms and make an incoherent noise of complaint at the lack of warmth, but he settled down just as quickly with a couple cheek kisses.

Judai carried him up the stairs and settled him in bed before climbing in under the covers himself. He almost laughed as it took Yusei no time at all in snuggling up as close as he could to him, burrowing himself into Judai's chest and yawning.

"You're too cute," Judai whispered, nuzzling his nose into the other's hair and putting an arm around him.

He thought he heard the other complain or protest as he always did whenever Judai dared call him cute, but he was already drifting off into sleep, lost in the warmth and scent of his boyfriend.

~.~.~.~.

By the time Judai woke up again, the cold night had given way to an equally freezing cold morning. He groaned and reached out across the bed, searching for Yusei so he could sap what little warmth he could off the other. Traditionally, he was the heater, but that didn't mean he didn't get cold either. He froze when he realized there was nothing but cold and empty sheets beside him and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yusei? Where are you?" He called out, yawning.

By the time his vision cleared, he realized he was alone in the room too. Even the bathroom was dark, indicating his love hadn't just done to take a shower. Frowning, Judai got up and wrapped a blanket around himself before starting to head downstairs.

"Yuuuuu-chan," he complained loudly, pausing a moment when he heard noise in the kitchen. "Yusei!"

He bolted into the kitchen and tackled the other without a moment's hesitation. The noise Yusei made made it all worth it, and he couldn't help giggling at his surprised expression.

"J-Judai!" Yusei stared up as the hyper brunette and smiled warmly. "You're finally awake. I was a little worried about you. I never wake up first on Christmas."

That was when it dawned on him.

"That's right! It's _Christmas_!" Judai was instantly off the other and raced into the living room. Sure enough, there were a few more gifts beneath the tree Yusei must have snuck in while he was sleeping. Even more, both of their stockings looked filled as well. "Yusei, stop cooking! Let's open presents instead!"

Yusei laughed at the other's enthusiasm and got up so he could turn off the water. At least he'd finished cooking already. All he had to do was clean up. At least, that was his plan up until another mass of brown launched itself into him again.

"Judai, stahp!" He managed, between laughing and squirming in his lover's grip.

Judai shook his head and began running his fingers down the other's side and kissing his neck all over. "Never! We're opening gifts now! You can clean laterrr."

More laughter bubbled up Yusei's throat until he could hardly breathe. "Ah- Judai- Ple...Alright! Alright! I give!" He slumped into Judai's arms as the other stopped tickling him and gasped for air. "I give… Let's go open presents."

"Yes!" Judai wasted no time in surprising him with a quick thank you kiss before grabbing his wrist and pulling him along to the sit in their usual spots in front of the tree.

Yusei smiled as he admired his boyfriend, still finding it hard to believe that he had found him after what happened with Paradox. He was beautiful.

' _I must be the luckiest man in the world,'_ he mused to himself, reaching over and putting a hand over Judai's. The act alone effectively silenced the other's ramblings about which one he wanted to open first and which Yusei should and brought that glittering hazel gaze to him.

"Yusei?"

Yusei just shook his head and leaned over, capturing his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. He loved moments like these. Little ones where they simply got to enjoy each other's company, and nothing else in the world mattered. Yusei tilted his head a little and brought a hand up to cup Judai's cheek as the other responded to him in kind. He only drew back when he absolutely needed to to catch his breath and even then he stayed close enough to press their foreheads together.

"Merry Christmas, Kuriboh," he whispered to him, brushing their noses together.

Judai smiled, eyes lit up as he stole one more kiss. "Merry Christmas, Stardust."


End file.
